Amortentia
by Thunderclapped
Summary: A whole new thing on the love potion subject. Yup. The usual. Ron fainting, etc. etc. That is entirely classic. M for later chapters. : HPDM uhhuh and maybe RWHGBZ ?


**A new story:D Please enjoy and review. This was a random little idea that popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Sad. ): But I own this story! (: Mood swings much? 0:**

**PS: Romilda Vane bashing cos' I hate her. Ginny, on the other hand, isn't a slut and helps Harry instead. :D**

"Please, this will take only a moment!" Romilda begged. Harry sighed resignedly. "Fine," he said with a fake frozen smile that he had steeled himself to put on to face this hideous female. If her disfigured face could be considered female, that is. Anyway, Harry followed her into an empty classroom, which Romilda locked immediately. She held out a cupcake for him to eat. Chocolate-covered with a caramel centre, he guessed.

"Why are you giving me this?" Harry asked, bored. In his mind he was already zooming around the Quidditch pitch with Ron and laughing at Hermione's attempts to score a goal into one of the hoops (silently though. Hermione would kill them if she knew that they laughed at her.). "I made it for you to eat!" She said in the voice which she thought was all breathy and high pitched and girly but in actual fact made her sound like someone with permanent terminal asthma. She tried batting her eyelashes to compensate for the asthmatic voice but ended up looking like there was something stuck in her eyes. Or that her eyelids were alive. Harry nodded mutely and reached for cupcake.

"AAAAHHHH HARRY I HAVE TO PEE DON'T WAIT UP AND EAT IT!" All the suspense of the moment had driven Romilda's bladder into overdrive and she tore out of the classroom to pee, forgetting to lock the door. Harry shook his head, and bit into the cupcake. It tasted quite nice, he decided grudgingly. Who knew such a troll could make nice cupcakes. It reminded him of a treacle tart and a broomstick, somehow. And an exotic, vanilla-like taste stung his senses. Finishing it, he licked his lips and fingers and waited patiently for the ugly girl to come back.

"Get away from me!" A familiar voice came through the door. A blur of white-blond hair and black robes and flashes of green and silver bolted through the door, and shut it as well, locking it in the process. Flustered gray eyes met surprised green ones. "Potter," Draco said in his lazy, drawling voice. "What a surprise, isn't it?" Harry smiled, it seemed so natural to do so. Draco froze slightly at that, seeing his rival smiling so benignly at him. Harry moved forward, the light upward curve of his lips

Draco had let out a gasp of surprise as Harry's hands settled on his slender waist, while he breathed lightly into his ear lightly. Draco struggled. "Potter, did you hit your head or something, I'm _NOT_ the Weaselette!" Harry laughed softly into the nape of Draco's neck.

"Draco…" The way Harry, no, Potter, said it made shivers run down his spine, for unknown reasons. Harry pulled away slightly to gaze into Draco's eyes, admiring the light gray irises that seemed so…confused, and yet hopeful. Bright emerald green orbs bore into the quicksilver eyes, and the sexual tension grew to a feverish pitch. Harry ground his hips forward roughly, as his lips captured Draco's in a burning kiss that caused both to moan wantonly. Draco vaguely wondered why this was happening, before his conscious mind was drowned out by the sensory input of pleasure that ripped through his body like the pleasurable version of Crucio, waves of pleasure cascading into him, crashing, making Time still just for both of them. Draco found his hands tangling themselves in Harry's hair, which was surprisingly silky-soft to his fingers. He whimpered as Harry's hands ghosted over his arse, before cupping it and kneading it in his hands. Draco pushed Harry to two adjacent desks, letting him lie on them and straddling him.

"Mmm, Draco…" Harry's voice was dangerously husky and he flipped them over so that he was the one on top, and smirked down at the writhing blond, who was whimpering softly, eyes closed and facing away. Draco bit his lip, trying to hold in the whimpers and moan s that threatened to tumble out of his mouth haphazardly. "Are you okay, Drae?" Harry whispered huskily, smiling softly. Draco nodded, fingers tightening in Harry's hair, bringing him down for another kiss.

The door flew open, and Romilda, Ron and Hermione stood there, even though the two latter ones stood behind her. "AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!!!!" The combined scream/yell of Romilda and Ron jolted them both. Draco looked up, as did Harry. Ron fainted dead away onto Hermione, who let out a muffled shriek. Romilda fumed.

"He's mine, you Slytherin idiot!" She roared furiously. Draco smirked, pulling Harry's tie off. "I don't see your name on him, troll-spawn." He said, disgust in his voice as he spat those words at Romilda, who looked ready to murder, but was probably too afraid of hurting Harry.

"What's going on?" The stern voice of Professor McGonagall came through the doorway. Everyone gulped.

**OOH! What's gonna happen?! I want at least 15 reviews before I post Chapter 2!!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA. Review! Click on that lavenderish-y button there!**


End file.
